


Первый день. Утро

by Alex80mph



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 18:01:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12776424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex80mph/pseuds/Alex80mph
Summary: Jensen and Jared are in love и don't try to deny their epic romance





	Первый день. Утро

Джаред переворачивается в кровати, нажимает на кнопку будильника и замирает, сидя на самом краю. Он всегда старается быстро принять вертикальное положение, чтобы не было соблазна полежать еще пять минут, а потом еще, и так до тех пор, пока не не будет уже поздно. Совсем. Он встает и уже направляется в ванную - все, как обычно, только вдруг - черт, как же можно было забыть - возвращается к кровати и садится на корточки. Дженсен даже не шевельнулся на назойливое пищание, спит дальше, на животе, пол-лица в подушке, рот приоткрытый. Он смешной невероятно, и Джаред думает, что нужно его сфотографировать, а потом повесить фото в гримерке. Но вместо этого он утыкается носом в горячее ухо и сильно выдыхает.  
\- Вставай, животное.  
\- Ммм... На хуй...  
О, это да, это принцесса Дженни, во всей своей красе.  
\- Как скажешь, детка.  
Джаред запускает руку под одеяло, проскальзывает по удобно согнутой ноге, добирается до задницы и соскальзывает вниз.  
\- Падалеки, - бурчит Дженсен в подушку, чуть приподнимая бедро.  
\- Это я, не беспокойся, - говорит Джаред, поглаживая мошонку. Ему неудобно, но он и не собирается делать ничего такого, по крайней мере, не собирался. Но Дженсен мычит и переворачивается на спину, раздвигая ноги, и все планы Джареда катятся коту под хвост.  
Он не думал только об этом, когда сказал Дженсену: переезжай ко мне, чувак, мы все равно и так постоянно вместе. Ему просто было скучно одному в большом доме, честное слово. Но когда Дженсен посмотрел на него и улыбнулся этой своей улыбкой, от которой Джареду каждый раз хотелось вскочить на стол и заорать - это мое! - вот тут как раз он и подумал. Об этом. Представил себе не стиснутые перепихоны в трейлере и не пьяный секс втроем с какой-то обдолбанной девицей на чьей-то вечеринке. А утро. И Дженсена в постели. Вот такого, как сейчас. Сонного, с расставленными ногами и приоткрытым ртом. О боже мой.  
Джаред обхватывает горячий член и начинает двигать рукой, медленно, наслаждаясь всем - темнотой за окном, неспешностью, теплом. Тем, что теперь так будет часто. Может быть, всегда.  
\- Не спи, Падалеки, - Дженсен лениво закладывает руки под подушку и улыбается уголком рта, не открывая глаз. Сволочь. Джаред ускоряется, сжимает пальцы чуть сильнее, добиваясь почти неслышного горлового стона.  
\- Ммм...  
Он заводится от этого настолько, что прямо крышку срывает. Хочется просто взять. Но Джаред знает, что торопиться некуда, и портить это утро - первое утро - банальным спешным трахом ему не хочется. Поэтому он берет себя в руки. Буквально. Левой рукой, никакого движения, только стискивает свой член, вроде как уговаривая его подождать. Пока он не закончит с Дженсеном. Пока Дженсен не...  
\- Ооо...  
... не кончит, выгнувшись, закусив губу, широко распахнув глаза - наконец-то.  
Джаред встает и улыбается. Потом, может быть, Дженсен залезет к нему в душ. Потом, это точно, они будут пить кофе на кухне, стоя в сантиметрах друг от друга, хотя вокруг - долбанных двадцать квадратных метров свободного пространства. Потом они еще поспорят, кто будет вести, и Дженсен стопудово заползет на пассажирское сиденье, сделав вид, что уступил. Но это потом. Потом. А пока...  
\- С добрым утром, принцесса.


End file.
